


安全线

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: （补发）
Relationships: EscA | Kim In-Jae/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 3





	安全线

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2019年5月23日。

CP：EscA（金仁在）x tobi（梁真模）  
*那次抽奖的奖品，写给寿司的点文。她说要看9194，我说这次只写车，她又说想看有哭泣情节的，所以这篇胃疼文学诞生了。  
*大概是两位大龄男青年差点彼此届不到的一段情（

-正文-

他们都喝醉了，但又不算太醉，梁真模心想。  
以前他们常常和PUBG那边的朋友一起聚餐，喝酒喝到太晚了回不去得找地方过夜，所以这也不是第一次，他和金仁在。  
有时候睡在朋友家的床上，有时睡在酒店，没有什么区别。每当他来看金仁在比赛，或者单纯聚会，事情都有概率发展到这种地步。  
他们每一次都平平安安。  
现在金仁在平稳的呼吸就响在他左边耳朵旁，梁真模很希望他是醒着的，因为想听他说话。今晚他们吃饭的时候一直坐在并排的位置上，梁真模喜欢和人坐并排，这样能在喧嚣的酒桌上顺利交谈，不用放得太大声。  
但抛开这些合理的理由，他也总是习惯在聚会时坐到金仁在身边去。尤其当他们没在一个队，不能常常见面之后，他更难在短暂的会面中掩饰自己的意图。  
他总是想他。梁真模对着天花板闭上眼睛，感到酒精带来的干渴和灼热还残留在自己的呼吸中。  
金仁在要是醒着就好了，梁真模想，自己可以说个笑话来活跃气氛，或者谈谈往事。  
现在是应该想这些吗？梁真模把枕在后脑勺下方的手抽出来，放到被子外面，或许他睡着就好了。  
身旁的金仁在安稳地缩在被子里，黑暗中有小兽的爪子悄悄抓挠着梁真模的内心。被子很大，他们两个人都不占地方，因此他并不怎么能感受到金仁在的温度，只有身边床垫的下陷宣示着那个人的存在。  
说得这么平淡其实有点太为难他。梁真模在睁眼和闭眼的反复斗争中，缓慢又羞耻地意识到了自己睡不着的原因。他要不要起身去卫生间？但他又不想在一个陌生的环境中这样做。更要命的是，他希望金仁在在他身旁。

他一直希望金仁在在他身旁，此刻他们真的在一处，这个愿望便又多了一重含义。  
他尽量让自己的动作不要那么大。背对金仁在，面朝着黑暗，梁真模不用回头，就能在眼前浮现身后那个人的脸，他的笑声，他吃惊时候的吸气，还有时而像呼唤、时而又像叹息的，自己的名字。  
所以这是在做什么啊？梁真模有些绝望。他的想象太过真实，以至于脑海中金仁在说话的声音是如此清晰和响亮，只是他无法分辨出他说的那些没有语义的句子，晕乎乎的快感在他手下不多也不少。没必要来得那么快，甚至没必要到达那个点，或许仅仅撸上三五下他就该停下来了。  
开玩笑。他为什么要停下来？难道金仁在会为此醒来吗？  
梁真模觉得自己过分疯狂，他已经越界了，那么多次，他们什么也没有做过——自然的，老朋友之间能够做什么，不意味着现在的行为可以被解释。是他主动踩了这条线，因为金仁在……  
梁真模颤抖着吸了一口气，他的眼眶有些发热，不切实际的念头开始在他心中膨胀。对金仁在，他错过得太多了。  
但无论重来多少次，或许结果都是同样。  
梁真模咬着嘴唇，在浅快的呼吸中微微偏过头。现在他想看看金仁在的脸了，还有睡梦中左侧眉弓下那颗痣。  
他们从未真正拥有澄清真意的机会，就已经过渡到分别后少有相见的境地。因为在他们分开之前，梁真模永远都会满足于现状，而不是突破。和金仁在一起的时间，已经足够让他——  
但那双眼睛却是睁开的。  
梁真模突然僵住了，瞬间惊慌几乎压倒了一切，本能让他飞快地回过头去，随即完全动弹不得，鸡皮疙瘩爬上了他的身体，他犹如一个石化的人呆在原地。那十秒不到的巨大静默如同高压下的真空，抽走了梁真模的反应能力。  
他看了多久？  
太漫长了，直到金仁在的体温跨过他们之间那一线安全的距离，贴近了他的脊背。  
“真模呀……”有迟疑的吻落在他半露的肩头，“不要瞒着我……”最后这句话轻不可闻，梁真模闭上眼睛，他的鼻子堵得厉害，却又不敢呼吸。  
见他不回应，金仁在又一次叫他：“真模？”  
梁真模不自主地哽咽一下，眼泪终于流了下来。  
“嗯……”他应道，金仁在呼出一口长气，手环过他的腰，覆住了他的手。  
在动作之前还给了他半分钟拥抱。他们没有再说话，或许梁真模身体的反应就已经诚实地道出一切。他喘着气，微微向后靠，金仁在拨开他的手握住前端，另一只手攀着他的肩，头轻轻地埋在他颈窝里。  
原本就堆积起来的快感再次来临，梁真模终于忍不住呻吟起来，金仁在抚摸着他，对这件事的认识使他变得更加敏感。他已经来不及想，自己做的事情被发现是怎样的尴尬，或者金仁在没有在意；此刻，梦寐以求的亲近关系打破了他过多的思虑，金仁在的每一个简单的动作，似乎都在教梁真模把身体的掌控权交付给他。  
或许是他妄想，因为他早就想这么做了。把自己的一切交给金仁在的感觉，除却羞耻之外，他的心中只剩模糊不清、带着迷恋的期冀。

-

微凉的精液沾了他一手，而梁真模本人发烫的耳朵还贴在他的鼻梁上，他起初似有些不好意思，随即还是动了动，挣脱了金仁在的怀抱，去够床头柜上的纸巾盒。  
梁真模低着头把金仁在的手擦干净了，半边身子隔着被子靠着他的腿，有些心虚地叫了一声：“仁在哥”，和平时对他嗔笑直呼“金仁在！”的样子完全判若两人。刚才怎么没这么不好意思，金仁在觉得有些好笑，又有些可爱。  
但眼下可不该这样吧。  
“哎呀，刚才……”金仁在说了一半有点说不下去，只得清了清嗓子掩饰。  
就算在黑暗中，梁真模现在的耳朵应该也红得发亮了。他似乎在迟疑什么，但是就是没有进一步动作。  
金仁在无奈地笑了：“真模呀，过来，你也帮帮我。”

其实他本意是让梁真模也用手，没料到梁真模在他开口之后好像幡然醒悟，突然间变得非常果断，拉开被子之后就直接上嘴了。  
金仁在把剩下的半句喟叹吞进了肚子。  
不清醒的人从来都不是他。  
梁真模是那个会在他退役的时候记得给他打电话的人，在他项目后会独自来看他比赛，他直播间chat的常客，PUBG玩得烂也老是热衷于来和他一起；其实金仁在不爱带菜鸟玩游戏，这并不是说梁真模玩PUBG是菜鸟，但他每次被远处的枪打到濒死还趴在地上努力挣扎的样子，金仁在总不由得多留意一下。  
他抚摸着梁真模的头发，内心哀叹着。觉得自己因为这个人的缘故也开始多愁善感。  
他不想他吗？不想念原来在Lunatic Hai的生活吗？当然不可能。但这其中要分多少给面前这个人，金仁在却没有仔细地去想过。  
太多次了，他们无需找到这个问题的答案，也能安然相处。但现在呢？当他们终于，至少能够开始坦然为对方纾解欲望之后，他们还不用考虑这份欲望究竟从何而起吗？  
是时候了吧。金仁在决心现在坦诚一点，去原谅自己浪费掉的时间。梁真模的唇舌小心翼翼地包裹着他的性器，连嘬弄顶端的动作也让人感觉到他过度的认真。金仁在却从他的认真中体会到了一阵奇异的放松，或许他喜欢这样，也喜欢梁真模，这次他们之间的事，依旧还属于一次命运的阴差阳错。  
否则他还要再等多久呢？  
金仁在的大腿肌肉不由地绷紧了，他没办法完全看清梁真模的表情。此刻他非常想把他拉近一点，再拉近一点，让他坐到自己身上来，管他们今天有没有带润滑剂，总有办法的。  
他有把握梁真模不会拒绝，但金仁在只是抓紧了手下的床单，让那些画面驰骋在自己脑内，让自己释放在对方的口中。

他们肩并着肩，酒好像已经完全醒了。  
“希望这不是愚人节的玩笑。”金仁在试图打破沉默。  
“……今天又不是4月1号。”梁真模小声嘟囔着。  
金仁在俯身想吻吻他，却发现他还在掉眼泪。  
“为什么哭。”  
梁真模沉默了良久。  
“不该这样……”  
“不该让我知道吗？”  
“我想这么说，但你已经知道了。”  
梁真模的表情好像在说“晚了”，金仁在头一次从自己难以言喻的心情中尝出不甘的滋味。  
“可是你都那么多次叫过我来找你……也觉得我对此会无感觉吗？”  
“因为我知道你不会来！”  
金仁在有些无言，他确实没有因为那些或真或假的撒娇真的跑去美国，哪怕只是浪费一两天的假期也没有。  
梁真模的表情看不出是羞恼后的平静，还是只是单纯的疲惫，不知为何让金仁在回忆起了他第一次来Lunatic Hai和自己还有柳济鸿见面时的模样，又瘦又小又秀气，没烫过的头发塌塌地贴在额头上，走过来打招呼的姿态显得青涩而紧张。  
“但那时我也在想你，真模啊。”  
他记得自己说过，人总要有现实的考虑。

-The End-


End file.
